Tohru
|-|Tohru= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Tohru (トール Tōru) is the main character of the manga series Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid. A member of the Chaos faction, the faction of Dragons that seek destruction, Tohru grew up with a deep hatred for humans and gods, particularly the Abrahamic God, due to the crusaders who have come to kill her. In one battle, she was fatally injured by the Holy Sword, a weapon created by the gods, and in her last breath escaped to a world uninhabited by any mythological races. Awaiting her death, Tohru was unexpectedly saved by Kobayashi, a drunk office worker, who drew the sword out of Tohru due to having absolutely no faith in gods (and being dead drunk). Moved by the kindness of the drunk Kobayashi, Tohru pleaded to serve her as her maid, and thus begins a new life for Tohru the Dragon Maid with not only the humans she used to look down on, but also her dragon friends who have also come to stay in an ordinary world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Tohru, goes by (false) full name Tohru Kobayashi in the human world Origin: Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely at least millions of years old (Dragons of the verse can live longer than Earth, and she is a late teen by dragon standards) Classification: Dragon of the Chaos faction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Body Control, Invisibility, Perception Manipulation (Can turn herself and others invisible and block perception of voice and smell), Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Immortality (Type 1), Shapeshifting, Large Size (Type 1 in her dragon form), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her strength with magic), Transformation (can freely switch between her dragon and human forms at will, and can also partially transform her body parts into that of a dragon while in human form), Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regrow her severed tail, healed a fatal wound caused by the Holy Sword in a single night, healed from attacks that hit her vital spots several times and even pierced through her body), Enhanced Senses (Can see through objects with X-Ray vision and has a strong sense of smell), BFR via Portal Creation, Can breathe underwater and survive in the vacuum of space, Teleportation, Clairvoyance, Healing, Creation (Has only displayed the ability to create small, non-combat related objects), Memory Manipulation (Erased Cremene's memories), Forcefield Creation (Made an outer shell covering a dodge ball so that it can withstand being used by beings of Tohru's level without breaking and placed one around a battle arena). Implied to have Curse Manipulation (Claimed to be able to curse-kill people, but has never performed it), Size Manipulation (Implied to be capable of turning her own size to a microscopic level that can physically fight pathogens), and Resistance to Disease Manipulation (No virus or bacteria can survive in her body according to her) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Created an explosion of this magnitude in her fight with Elma. Should be considerably stronger than Ilulu. Casually cleared the sky on a cloudy day. Even while restraining her powers to the level of a human of her world, she still effortlessly created attacks comparable to nukes and even called such attacks playing. It should be noted that Tohru can wipe out entire armies of humans with that level of power, as dragons are ranked below only gods in her world.) Speed: High Hypersonic (Jumped to space in a matter of seconds. Flew to another continent in a very short timeframe) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Should be immensely superior to Kanna) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class Durability: At least Large Island level (Tanked being at the epicenter of the explosion created by her clash with Elma who is constantly stated and shown to be her equal. Should be considerably stronger than Ilulu.) Stamina: Virtually limitless (She can generate her own nearly endless supply of mana) Range: Hundreds of meters to several kilometers Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Tohru has battled generations of humans and can effectively use her powers for a vast variety of purposes. However, outside of battle she has to learn everything by experience, though she is noted to be quite quick a learner. Weaknesses: None notable. Note: There is no difference in powers and abilities between Tohru's human and dragon forms, as the only difference between these forms is her appearance, as explained here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Monster Girls Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Maids Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Curse Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Berserkers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 6